In a metal making process molten metal is during various stages of the process tapped from tapping holes of metallurgical vessels such as electric arc furnaces, tundishes or ladles. The molten metal is thereby transported to the next stage in the process.
When tapping the molten metal from a metallurgical vessel, vortex formation normally occurs above the tapping hole. When the vortex is formed, slag on top of the melt is carried over into the next metallurgical vessel below the tapping hole via the vortex. The slag carry-over has detrimental effects on the metal quality.
EP0192991 discloses a method of operating a metallurgical melting furnace whose furnace vessel is provided with at least one tapping opening. According to the disclosure, vortices are counteracted in the melt in the area of the tapping opening by means of an electromagnet generating an electromagnetic field which acts on the melt. The vortex formation is counteracted by controlling the electromagnet such that it produces electromagnetic fields providing a counter rotation relative the vortex flow in the molten metal.